Lights, Siren, Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: My take on why Andy would say 'Oh My God' after Sam kissed her?


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Hi Everyone! I can practically see you all fidgeting while waiting for the 24th. I was going crazy with the promos and trying to work something on it. But luckily,** snapple79** came out with something that was truly amazing and stopped me from taking another dose of painkillers for my aching head. Anyway, since this is fanfiction, I took on a different angle to play with the promos. I hope you'll enjoy it.

On a side note, I was thinking that maybe Andy's OMG scene would be shown in the season's finale, much like Sam's Stay. You think she saw bullet holes in the ceiling that spells "Marry Me, McNally?" Hehhe.

I know how some of you have been reading my earlier stories and adding them to your favourites. Please take this ff as gratitude from me.

**Summary** : What if Sam picked Andy up before her meeting with the Tribunal?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the Rookie Blue seasons.

**xox**

"Hey."

"Are you crazy?"

"What? That's your first question? You've not seen me all these months and that's what you want to know?"

"Sam, I am on my way to meet the Tribunal. Technically I am still on suspension and to be seen with you, would risk them prolonging my suspension which means I won't get to see you for a longer period of time and I don't want that. I've learned that lesson the hard way."

"In that case, please accept my apologies Ma'am. Have a nice day."

"SAM STOP!"

"You need some help Ma'am?"

"Stop calling me Ma'am!"

"Then stop acting like you are not happy to see me."

"Sam tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm in uniform and in a cruiser. Since I'm in the city, I couldn't very well be chasing a freaking beaver. I'm on patrol. What do you think I was doing?"

"Try again."

"I'm to escort an offender to the station."

"Offender?"

"Yup. She offended her awesome guy by strictly following some crappy mandatory rule about not meeting, seeing, talking or even flipping her finger at him during her suspension."

"I have never flipped you…"

"Maybe not with your finger but…"

"Sam. I just want for us to keep our jobs. That was why I kept to those rules."

"That's all you want, McNally?"

"McNally? Are we back to you calling me that?"

"You want me to call you Bambi, get in the car."

"Sam…"

"Fine. You want to play by the rules? Here."

"What is in the envelope?"

"A directive."

"A directive?"

"Yup. I'm to escort you to the station for your Tribunal meeting."

"This is from the telephone company. And it has your name on it. Hang on. I get it."

"Get what?"

"This is rule Number 87 from The Swarek No Rule Book of Rules: It's only fake if you look at it."

"Number 87?"

"Could have been rule Number 756 or 1519 for all I care. There were so many. And that's just for colouring outside the box. I don't even want to think.."

"Sweetheart?"

"What?"

"Get in the car and we do rule Number 1."

"Back your partner up no matter what?"

"Yup. And that means I drive you shut up."

"Sam…"

"Just get in. I'll drop you off a block away and no one will have to know you were with me."

"Sam…"

"How about if I put on a disguise? How's this?"

"Dark glasses? Very original Officer Swarek, Sir."

"Be nice or no coffee for you."

"You got me coffee?"

"Yeah. The way you like it. Now get in."

"I knew there was something I was missing these last three months."

"It better be not that damn coffee that you were missing Sweetheart or there'll be no hand holding or juice in bed for you."

"It was hard not to miss you Sam."

"You could have done something about it."

"Like what?"

"You could have put on an act and come knocking on my door?"

"As what? A prostitute? An insurance agent?"

"Naah. I was thinking more of a clown. No one will be able to recognize you under the big wig, make-up, red nose and OWW!"

"Well Mr I Don't Have Any Rules, I didn't see you camping out at my front door."

"I don't do camping, remember? But know what?"

"Am I gonna regret asking: What?"

"Three times I let anything you say slide, you pay a penalty."

"I just remembered how awesomely exasperating you can be."

"That's two."

"Argh! Fine just tell me."

"I'm glad you didn't succumb to that stylist of yours and change your hair color. Personally I don't think Copper Red with Dulled Gold highlights will go well with the uniform. "

"What? You were stalking me? You were in there? How did you even…."

"Hey, I'm not awesome at doing undercover for nothing. Besides, there wasn't any over-eager Rookie to burn me."

"Just…just… drive."

_Five minutes later….._

"This is not normal."

"What? What are you talking about?" Andy turned away for the window.

"You not talking."

"Very funny." She smacked his chest.

"I didn't do funny till I met you McNally. What can I say; you bring out the best in me." He captured her fingers and laid lingering kisses on them.

"An excellent driver you may be, but I still think you need two hands to drive."

"Three months and you already forgotten that I can do things with one hand tied behind my back?"

"If you want to show off by driving blindfolded too, I suggest you use your own truck. Wouldn't want you to get suspended for crashing the cruiser, do we?"

"Hmmm…"

"Should I be afraid of what is going on in your head?"

"McNally that's thr…"

"Make that two and a half and I'll promise to do your paper work for you."

"What you don't like the penalty I have in mind?"

"Probably I'm going to like it too much. But it is not something I wish to visualize while standing in front of the Tribunal officers."

"You are right. But me telling you about what was on my mind about crashing the cruiser would also lead you to visualize things not fit for a Tribunal meeting."

"Am I going to regret asking this?"

"Ask what?"

"My gut feeling is telling me that you will be happy to be suspended for crashing the cruiser. Why?"

"Simple McNally. Me crashing the cruiser has nothing to do with you. So there's no cause for me not to see you. See what I'm getting at?"

"You are not serious are you?"

"Look at what three months without you have done to me. I can't think straight."

"And you do have dark circles under your eyes. Haven't had much sleep Babe?"

"I've been sleepless without you. All I could do was lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling."

"You wouldn't have a picture of me pinned to your ceiling, have you?"

"Uhhmm..."

"Oh my God! You do have a picture of me stuck to your celling?"

"Save your OMGs till you actually see how many pictures of you I have up there."

"Only if you would show me the best position to truly appreciate it."

"Okie doke. But I have to warn you that I have to tackle you down."

"I'm sure you'll find a cool way to do it."

"Damn McNally! You keep that hand going further up my knee and I'll drag you back to my house right now!"

"What about my meeting?"

"Screw it!"

"But Sam, I'd rather do another kind of screwing with you."

"If I crash this car, I swear I'm putting the whole freaking blame on you McNally."

"What happened to backing your partner up no matter what?"

"Right now, I'm more concern about you backing that hand of yours off my thigh Bambi Honey."

"But Sammy, I have a whole twenty minutes before I need to get the barn."

"Hit the lights and siren, Pal!"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Hearing what you think about it would be awesome.**


End file.
